


My enemy is myself (sort of)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Barebacking, Bingo Fill, Biting, Breeding, Bruises, Clonecest, Coming Untouched, Creampie, FTM, Hate Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Voltron Bingo, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Wall Sex, ftm shiro, kinda transphobic language because Kuro's getting under Shiro's skin, nsfw card, this seems dub-con-ish but they both want it, use of the terms pussy/cunt/clit for shiro's parts, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Watch your fucking claws.” Shiro snaps, and he can feel the push, but it never hurts. Kuro clicks his tongue before his lips are pressing to Shiro’s skin.“Relax, you know I’m going to be good for you.” Kuro purrs as his other hand comes up to grab Shiro by the chin.{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	My enemy is myself (sort of)

Shiro’s vision blurs for a moment as his head is slammed back against the wall. He snarls, but it doesn’t have nearly as much venom behind it as Kuro’s does. He’s shoved more, like he could be pushed further back into the wall by the clone. They’re almost carbon copies, minus the rouge Galra genetics in Kuro’s DNA that caused a default in the cloning process, and it gives Kuro just enough extra height on Shiro to be intimidating. Kuro’s claws dig into Shiro’s biceps, and Shiro’s nails scratch against Kuro’s forearms where he can grab him. Grips tightening, more, claws digging in deeper and it stings and Shiro tries to squeeze harder like he could possibly get the same impact.

Kuro’s snarl turns up, turns into something more predatory, something more sinister. He’s smirking, and Shiro’s unable to keep his stare as hard as he’d like it to be. Kuro pushes his body against Shiro’s own and the pressure, the warmth and the weight has Shiro’s legs shaking slightly. Kuro scoffs, leans into him, yellow eyes feeling like they burn into Shiro’s soul as the clone tilts his head and his nose presses to Shiro’s jaw.

“I can smell you.”

“Fuck off,” Shiro snarls, but the hard edge is starting to crumble.

Kuro just chuckles and presses his thigh between Shiro’s own. Shiro shoves his own thigh hard against Kuro’s crotch, getting an annoyed hiss from Kuro. And if he actually wanted to hurt the clone, he would. Part of him does, but most of him doesn’t. Like always, the rational part of his brain is shutting down, letting the damaged man he’s been since the Galra took him as theirs showing his true colours.

Kuro’s hand trails down Shiro’s body, fingers slipping into Shiro’s pants without so much as a moment of protest. Shiro’s breath stutters, his chest tightening as Kuro’s claws press to his clit and he hates how wet he already is.

“They thought you were male, that’s the only reason I don’t have a pretty pussy like you. Because they used male DNA to make us.”

“I _am_.” Shiro snarls. Kuro hums and swipes his tongue over the line of Shiro’s jaw.

“You know what I mean.”

And Kuro’s fingers slide lower and press against the wet heat of Shiro’s cunt. Shiro’s body recoils, he pushes himself up onto his toes in a weak attempt to escape the touch. Kuro’s fingers follow him, two pressing roughly inside him and it burns but it’s stupidly good.

“Watch your fucking _claws_.” Shiro snaps, and he can feel the push, but it never hurts. Kuro clicks his tongue before his lips are pressing to Shiro’s skin.

“Relax, you know I’m going to be good for you.” Kuro purrs as his other hand comes up to grab Shiro by the chin. Shiro’s head is shoved back against the wall again and his eyes squeeze shut with the pain before Kuro’s teeth are sinking into the skin of his throat. In the same breath, Kuro’s fingers curl hard into Shiro’s body, before spreading and leaving a stinging sensation in Shiro’s cunt.

Shiro’s nails dig harder into Kuro’s arm, shoving at him like he actually wants him to stop. They both know that’s not the case. But still, most of this is about the show, the rest of it is about how much it hurts afterwards. And Shiro wishes he could say he didn’t always come back for more of this.

Kuro’s fingers pull out of Shiro’s body suddenly, ripping a shout from Shiro. His pussy is wet but he’s nowhere near ready enough for what he knows is about to happen. And still, he doesn’t try to stop it. Kuro pulls back from his throat, licking over the teeth indents in his skin that almost bled before he straightens up. Kuro twists Shiro’s body, pressing his cheek against the wall and Shiro’s palms come to rest against it for some kind of balance.

Kuro tugs Shiro’s pants and underwear down to his knees before he grabs his thigh and lifts his leg. He gets that leg free before he pulls it up against his chest. Shiro’s throat feels tight and he tries swallowing a few times to get the feeling to go away. His body shakes, he can feel his clit pulsating in anticipation as Kuro pulls his cock from his pants. It’s going to hurt; it always does and Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kuro presses against him, his mouth latching onto the side of Shiro’s neck as he thrusts into Shiro’s body. Shiro bites into his bottom lip so hard that it splits to stop himself from screaming. He tries to shift in any way that he can to try and aid in the position like maybe that will help. His nails scratch against the wall, unable to grab hold of anything.

“I love how tight your cunt is,” Kuro growls when he lets go of Shiro’s neck again, and the area throbs, the marks on his neck will be unmistakable as anything but what they are. The bruises on his arm he might be able to get away with saying it’s something else, but not those.

Kuro’s hands grip Shiro’s hip and his shoulder, holding him firmly in place as he pulls back just as fast as he’d pushed in. Shiro’s pussy clenches around his cock, tightening up in pain at the rough drag of Kuro’s ribbed cock. He wastes no time in slamming back into Shiro.

The pace is rough, it’s fast and the only goal is to use each other to get off and that’s all the thought needed for it to feel good. Kuro’s claws dig into the skin of Shiro’s hip and there’s a voice in the back of his head hoping that he’ll have scratched left behind to go with the bruises. Kuro’s hand leaves Shiro’s shoulder to grip his hair in a biting hold, pushing his head harder against the wall. Shiro moans softly at the added ache.

“You take it so well.” Kuro praises even though his tone sounds condescending. “This is the only thing you’re good for, isn’t it? Being someone else’s bitch.”

Shiro growls but chooses that biting anything back at his clone won’t do anything to help his case. Kuro shoves his leg off his chest and turns Shiro’s body to face him while his cock is still buried inside Shiro. And it doesn’t hurt as much as it should, the pain in Shiro’s body starting to numb out from the pleasure that’s pumping through his veins.

Kuro pins him harder against the wall, and the angle is awkward but the drag of Kuro’s cock, the rough pounding pace of the clone’s thrusts is still good. Shiro’s head tips back, struggling to catch his breath from how good it feels. Like this, the ribs of Kuro’s cock slide perfectly against his clit. It has Shiro’s head spinning and his hips rolling forward to meet each of Kuro’s thrusts.

“C’mon,” Shiro grunts and the smirk Kuro gives him is nothing short of feral. Kuro pushes harder against his body, getting more in Shiro’s space. His hand presses to the base of Shiro’s throat, but he doesn’t grip him or squeeze, just uses the hold as leverage.

Kuro leans in and Shiro’s lips part on impulse even though he knows that Kuro isn’t about to kiss him. That’s not how this worked. Kuro’s nose presses against the side of Shiro’s own, his breath fanning hot over Shiro’s lips and Shiro pants just as heavily, eyes straining to look at Kuro from the close proximity.

Kuro’s thrusts pick up in speed, neglecting force in favour of pounding into Shiro’s body. Shiro’s already parted lips fall more agape, soundless noises of pleasure getting caught in his throat, the evidence of them clear on his face. Until the weakest of whimpers breaks through, and then there’s nothing Shiro can do to stop the whines that he lets out. It hurts so good, his thighs ache, his head throbs and his cunt burns in the only way that it can feel good, in the only way that Kuro every makes him feel good.

“You’re close,” Kuro murmurs, and the points of his teeth show through his grin as he tips his head back a little. “You gonna come all over my cock, pretty boy?”

“Yes,” Shiro manages, almost stutters on the word because Kuro’s grinding into him as much as he’s slamming into him and he can feel the heat curling in his gut.

“Such a good cock slut, you’re gonna make such a fucking mess.” Kuro lowers his gaze, watching his cock pushing into Shiro’s body, the loud, wet sounds of Shiro’s soaked cunt being pounded driving him closer to orgasm.

Shiro tries to drop his hand to his clit but Kuro’s reflexes are too fast, and he pins both of Shiro’s arms to the wall, claws digging into his wrists. Shiro hisses and Kuro only tightens his hold. “No touching,”

“Fuck you. Let me fucking come.” Shiro wishes his tone was more fierce than it is, but he’s breaking apart at the seams and it comes out more desperate than he would have liked.

“Say the magic word, pretty boy.” And Kuro’s taunting him and Shiro doesn’t want to give into it but he’s so close that it’s starting to hurt even more and he needs to _come_.

“Fucking… _please_!” Shiro almost shouts it and the satisfied look on Kuro’s face is like rubbing salt on the wound.

“I know you can come from just my cock, so you will.” And it’s cruel, but Shiro knows he can, but it will hurt that much more, and he hates that he loves that.

“ _Kuro_ ,” And his cry only seems to make Kuro fuck him harder.

Shiro’s legs feel weak, his body is starting to feel limp with the exertion and he feels like he could pass out the moment he comes. His arms fight against Kuro’s grip and his body starts to shudder, convulsions wracking through him. And then Kuro’s dropping his hold on his arm, grabbing hold of his leg again and hooking it around his waist and Shiro doesn’t even try touching himself, only digs his fingers into the wall as the angle shifts just right-

Kuro’s cock hits harder, pushes deeper and the only thing that stops Shiro’s screams is his own fingers in his mouth as he comes. His body shakes, his legs give out and it makes him bear his weight down harder on Kuro and it’s perfect bliss as his cunt pulses around Kuro’s cock, slick dripping down his thighs, running down Kuro’s as his orgasm leaves him breathless.

Kuro pulls out, and his cock drips with Shiro’s come but Shiro barely gets a chance to take it in as Kuro shoves three fingers into his abused cunt. He shoves them in hard, fucks Shiro on them rough and quick and it has Shiro screaming, back arching off the wall as he’s overstimulated to the point he feels like he nearly blacks out, isn’t sure if he comes again or if it just feels like it before Kuro’s fingers are leaving his body just as fast as they’d been rammed into him.

Shiro slumps, his body only being held up by Kuro’s thigh pressed between his own as the clone strokes his cock. Shiro whimpers softly, his open pussy clenching when Kuro presses the head of his cock against his slick lips and he spills his load over him. Shiro’s eyes slide shut as Kuro strokes himself through his own orgasm, groaning softly when he shoves back inside Shiro and gives a few rough but small thrusts to finish off.

The moment Kuro’s pulling away from him, like he’s already recovered completely in five seconds of coming, Shiro lets his body slide to the floor, too tired to try holding himself up. Kuro snorts and steps up to him and presses the head of his cock to Shiro’s cheek. Shiro’s lips part, tongue falling past them and Kuro rubs the tip over it, barely giving Shiro a taste before he’s tucking himself back into his pants. Shiro lifts his gaze to the clone, feeling hazy like he always does after they’ve run into each other like this.

“You’re such a messy little slut. With such a sloppy cunt,” And Kuro crouches down just to press his thumb against Shiro’s clit and rub harsh circles against him. Shiro’s thighs squeeze shut and he whines and it’s enough for Kuro to know that even that is pushing a line.

He stands up, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair and the touch is almost enough to be mistaken as tender. But it’s as demeaning as any action can be, with Shiro left on the floor in such a state.

“It was fun, but it always is.” Kuro smirks as he turns and Shiro grits his teeth.

“I hate you,”

“But you love the way I fuck you,” Kuro says it as he walks off. And Shiro couldn’t deny it without lying.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
